The present invention relates to a switching circuit and, more particularly, to a switching circuit operable as an amplification circuit and a muting circuit.
A muting circuit finds its use in audio systems with a view to temporarily attenuating the signal level to be recorded or for attenuating the output thereof while no broadcast signal is received. In a conventional muting circuit, which may generally be composed of an integrated circuit free of a capacitor, a portion of a signal path is grounded through a switch circuit made of a transistor or the like, so that a given signal is not transmitted from said portion. The bias potential changes at the portion where the signal path is grounded to cause a clicking noise in the final output. Such clicking noise is also caused when the muted state is released, resulting in an unpleasant sound to the listener.